Querencia
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Kannonzaka Doppo kebingungan ke mana kiblat orientasi seksualnya, tiada satupun dunia dewasa mampu membuatnya tergugah. Host tampan dari situs kencan online pun berbaik hati menjadi kompasnya. "Apa kau ingat dengan Querencia?" "Hah?" Didedikasikan untuk HifuDo Day 2018!


"Kau masih ingat dengan Querencia?"

"Apa?"

Gelas berisi _milkshake_ mangga dianggurkan untuk sejenak, menanggapi pertanyaan tak bertuan dari seseorang yang menjadi pasangan kencannya siang ini. Rambut merah dengan helaian berwarna kebiruan membuat penampilan seorang Doppo Kannonzaka dianggap eksentrik, terlebih sepasang kantung mata melengkapi sorot mata sayu, seorang karyawan sebuah rumah sakit daerah Shinjuku ini dianggap bisa membunuh siapapun karena ekspresinya. Tapi, itu tidak berlaku untuk pasangan kencan yang didapatnya dari situs kencan di internet.

Doppo percaya bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai lelaki ataupun perempuan, ia tidak mengerti ke mana arah orientasi seksualnya. Karyawan mudah depresi seperti dia tidak jarang menikmati tontonan tidak senonoh tiap malam demi mendapatkan hiburan semata, atau _sex call_ dengan pelayanan maksimal. Penelepon akan disuguhi oleh suara meliuk gadis pilihan, atau jikalau ingin menyapa lelaki, maka dipilihlah suara serak-serak basah yang konon akan membuat telinga orgasme ketika mendengarnya. Ia pernah mencoba keduanya, alhasil tidak ada satupun dari mereka mampu membuat junior Doppo berdiri, bahkan membuat tengkuknya basah akibat 'panas' pun tidak. Justru ia merasa lucu, aneh, merasa mereka cocok sebagai penyanyi atau host dibanding melayani para manusia kesepian di malam hari, mirisnya lewat saluran telepon!

Betapa menyedihkan hidup mereka yang bergantung pada telepon semu. Doppo yang menyadari hidupnya sudah menyedihkan pun merasa semakin jijik pada diri sendiri karena mau saja menekan nomor yang didapatnya dari majalah dewasa.

Tidak jauh dari telepon, ia punya tumpukan kaset berisi film dewasa yang dibintangi aktor-aktor ternama. Bukan hal biasa kalau Jepang memang memproduksi film-film dewasa, bahkan ada rumah agensinya. Antara beruntung dan tidak beruntung Doppo tinggal di Jepang, karena menonton film dewasa tidak dianggap aneh untuk pria s _ingle_ , tidak beruntung karena tak ada satupun dari kaset film itu mampu membuat ia tergugah. Bahkan, ia merasa kasihan dengan aktornya karena ada satu tayangan di mana film tersebut memiliki sudut pandang penonton, aktor itu berulang kali melihat ke kamera yang sejajar dengan mata penonton, harus berciuman dengan model-entah-siapa sambil melirik kamera yang seolah-olah adalah mata penonton. Bukankah pekerjaan mereka merepotkan? Apalagi, ada satu film di mana aktornya harus melakukan hubungan badan dengan aktor-aktor lain, bahkan dengan pria gemuk sekalipun. Dibanding terangsang, Doppo merasa kasihan.

Ia bahkan mengonsumsi _doujinshi_ dan fanfiksi meskipun ia bukan penggemar _anime_. Lurus, belok, atau abstrak—karena bersetubuh dengan binatang—pun semua ditelan oleh Doppo. Tetapi mengapa tidak ada satupun yang mampu memberinya kejelasan arah orientasi seksualnya?

Ah, kembali ke dunia nyata.

Lambaian tangan pasangan kencannya membuat mata Doppo mengerjap, ia berdeham sejenak karena ketahuan melamun di saat diberi pertanyaan, kemudian melempar balik pertanyaan tersebut dengan tanda tanya juga.

"Maaf—apa itu Querencia, Izanami- _san_?"

Lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya terkekeh, mengedip sebelah mata sambil menempelkan telunjuk pada bibir, mirip pose seorang _idol_ yang biasa ia lihat di LCD pada gedung-gedung tinggi.

"Akan kuberi tahu, tapi kau harus jadi pacarku dulu."

Tiga titik mengheningkan suasana di antara mereka, sampai Doppo membelah ancaman situasi a _wkward_ dengan sebuah kata tiada makna.

" … Hah?"

 **[]**

 _ **hypnosis microphone**_ _adalah milik Otomate, King Records, dan IDEA FACTORY. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa_ _ **materiil**_ _apa pun dari fanfiksi ini, semata-mata dibuat sebagai hiburan saja. Seluruh karakter di sini adalah pinjaman fandom._

 _ **QUERENCIA |**_ _by_ _ **natsume rokunami**_

 _ **M—Rape/Non-con—MxM; Izanami Hifumi x Kannonzaka Doppo**_

 _ **Romance & Humor—Indonesian—Alternate Reality**_

 _ **contains many errors and cliches here.**_

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk HifuDo Day 2018 dan seluruh teman-teman sekapalku! 3**_

 _ **enjoy!**_

 **[]**

 **BODOHNYA** ia karena menerima permintaan Izanami Hifumi karena penasaran dengan satu kata, lagipula mengapa kemarin ia seperti pria polos tak mengerti bahwa dunia itu memang jahat? Ia terbawa oleh senyum cerah si pirang hingga kencan mereka berakhir pukul tujuh malam di depan sebuah WcDonalds. Dengan polosnya, Hifumi mengatakan 'sampai jumpa!' seakan mereka akan bertemu lagi—

—dan memang, mereka pasti bertemu lagi.

Layar ponsel menampakkan nomor kontak Hifumi, tangannya tremor memandang nama tersebut hadir di deretan kontak-kontaknya. Pundak dan tatapannya layu, seperti tanaman lupa disiram, ia meleleh di sofa apartement tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk melepas jas kerjanya.

Oh, Doppo, ini adalah nama lelaki yang kaudapatkan dari situs kencan. Dia membantumu mencari pasangan secara acak di daerah dekat tempatmu tinggal. Seharusnya kau tidak ambil pusing, lagipula orientasi seksualmu juga belum jelas.

Doppo ingin mengutuk pikiran aneh yang menjawab nelangsanya ini.

 _Ini semua sudah diskenariokan!_ Doppo menjerit dalam hati, tanpa sadar perlahan ia sudah masuk ke dalam sela genggaman Hifumi. Kalau lelaki itu menerima ajakan kencan acak dari notifikasi akun situs kencannya, berarti Hifumi penyuka sesama jenis? Doppo tidak masalah, sih, tapi kalau lelaki itu ternyata senasib sepertinya? Lihatlah Doppo sekarang, tangannya meraba-raba junior yang masih diselimuti oleh celana kain, berharap dengan sentuhan tersebut, tiang kemenangan bisa ditegakkan. Lalu ia pun merdeka.

 _Salah._

Lelaki berambut merah kesal sendiri, entah dari mana kekesalannya berasal, ia bisa merasakan panah-panah kasatmata menusuk kepalanya dari berbagai arah, lalu merasuki hatinya dan mengirim sinyal perasaan bernama 'emosi'. Mungkin bisa jadi karena kemarahan bos tadi siang akibat kesalahan yang diperbuat anak magang, Doppo membungkuk berkali-kali sampai pinggangnya kaku digerakkan lagi. Atau karena ketika ia membeli WcDonalds, kasirnya lupa memasukkan sedotan ke dalam? Ah, tidak, ia masih bisa minum dari gelas. Oh, atau karena di jalan tak sengaja ia tersandung kaki sendiri?

Baiklah, seharian ini dia sial benar.

Urat kemerahan terbit di kening dan leher Doppo, pergelangan tangannya sampai lelah karena kebanyakan mengelus juniornya dari luar. Gemas, tangannya pun menyelusup ke dalam, menggenggamnya, lalu meremas dengan tekanan yang menurut Doppo terasa 'pas'. Satu tangan yang bebas digunakan untuk menyentuh keningnya, bersandar lemas pada sofa dengan kepala mendongak ke atas, menutup mata, mencoba menikmati masturbasinya sendiri, membayangkan ada seseorang yang lihai sedang mencoba membuat dirinya 'berdiri'.

TAPI TIDAK BERHASIL.

"AAARGH!" Raungan Doppo menggema ruangan, khilaf, segera saja ia membungkam rapat mulutnya, mengerti bahwa vibra suaranya bisa membuat jendela—bahkan mentalitas seseorang—pecah. Sudah lama ia tidak mencoba mengetes suara, kalau sedang emosi seperti ini, lebih baik ia menjaga supaya suaranya tidak membuat dinding apartementnya hancur.

Mendengus kesal, Doppo melepas jas kerjanya, dilempar ke sembarang arah. Langkah dibawa ke dapur, mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Walau tidak keluar cairan pun, ia masih harus mencuci tangan, 'kan?

Usai mencuci tangan dengan tenaga tak dikira, Doppo memanaskan air, hendak membuat _ramen_ instan. Bahan makanan dalam kulkasnya sedang krisis, ia selalu lupa untuk belanja, tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan pola hidupnya di rumah ini—ya, tentu saja, dia tinggal sendiri.

Terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ketika ia menuangkan air panas ke dalam mangkuk _ramen_ , terdengar bel pintunya berbunyi. Alis Doppo naik sebelah, menoleh ke arah pintu masuknya berada, siapa orang yang bertamu selarut ini? Rekan kerja lembur? Jarang sekali mereka ke sini, kalaupun ke sini, mungkin ingin menumpahkan pekerjaan padanya dengan alasan ada urusan penting di luar kota.

Doppo sudah terbiasa menjadi budak korporat, terkadang jual jasa menjadi budak rekan kerja.

Bel dibunyikan dua kali lagi, Doppo mengacak rambutnya, meletakkan teko air ke kompor kembali, mematikan api. "Ya, ya, aku datang."

Tampaknya tamu malam ini orangnya tidak sabaran, belum sempat Doppo merapikan jas yang terkapar di lantai, bel ketiga kembali dibunyikan, disusul dengan yang keempat. Tensi Doppo naik, bergegas ia melangkah ke pintu depan, membuka kunci tak sabaran, siap menghardik rekan kerja berisik tak tahu hari sudah malam.

Dengan separuh jiwa dan napas, Doppo menyambut tamunya dengan gaya mantan _yakuza_ kota sebelah.

"BERISIK!" Doppo membanting daun pintu hingga terbuka, mengagetkan tamunya yang berdiri dengan sekantung belanjaan di pelukan.

"UWAH! Astaga, kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa buka pintunya keras sekali?!"

Doppo mematung.

"Hah, untung saja belanjaannya tidak melorot, dari tadi aku menahan bagian bawah supaya kantongnya tidak jebol. Kenapa, ya, swalayan menyediakan kantong belanja dari kertas kalau plastik lebih kuat menahan beban? Ah, Doppo, biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu!" Tamunya, Izanami Hifumi mengeluh panjang lebar, menahan tangannya di bawah kantong dengan muka keberatan, kedua kakinya menghentak-hentak seperti ingin buang air kecil. Doppo, masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar, menggeser badannya agar Hifumi bisa masuk.

Hifumi, seperti berada di rumah sendiri, langsung pergi ke dapur, meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di meja. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan helai kehijauan menghela napas lega, berkacak pinggang, lalu memutar pinggangnya untuk peregangan. Doppo mengikuti dari belakang, bengong di ambang pintu.

"Hei," Doppo memecahkan fokus Hifumi, "dari mana kau tahu alamatku?"

Hifumi melirik, tangannya sedang terangkat ke atas, kemudian terayun ke bawah, "Oh, tentu saja dari biodata yang kaupasang di situs!"

Apa? Jadi dia memasang alamat rumah di sana?!

Tanpa menunggu balasan Hifumi, Doppo melompat ke sofa, tempat laptopnya berada. Ia mengeluarkan perangkat tersebut dari tas, segera menyalakannya. Hifumi sendiri sudah membuka kulkas, mendengus jijik karena isinya hanya makanan instan dan beberapa sayuran lama.

"Sudah kuduga kau bekerja di rumah sakit itu, ya. Aku sering ke sana untuk periksa, kau kenal dokter Jinguji Jakurai?"

Kenal!

Jemari Doppo berdansa tap gila-gilaan di atas laptop, membuka akun situs kencannya, tetapi membeku kembali karena ingat kalau Hifumi sudah ada di sini, percuma ia menghapus alamatnya dari biodata.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya, Doppo lanjut menghapus alamat. Jaga-jaga agar tidak ada orang asing datang ke rumahnya.

"Hei, Doppo!" Kepala Hifumi muncul dari ambang pintu dapur, "Kau suka _sanma_ panggang? Hari ini aku ingin makan ikan, kubawakan kau daging juga, sudah kuletakkan dalam kulkasmu. Kau butuh protein, tubuhmu terlalu kurus."

"Benarkah?" Doppo melihat tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian terdiam. Apa benar ia sekurus itu? Rasanya tidak ada rekan kerja yang memanggilnya kurus—atau mungkin Doppo terlalu transparan sampai tidak disadari mereka semua.

Awan mendung menaungi kepala Doppo, terdiam dengan laptop menyala di pangkuan. Hifumi berjalan menghampiri, membuyarkan awan hitam tersebut dengan tangannya, dengan senyuman cerah ia menunjukkan dua kotak _miso_.

"Aku beli dua! Yang ini membuat kaldunya terasa c _reamy_ dan manis, kalau ini membuat kaldunya terasa gurih dan asin. Mungkin kau mau mencoba kombinasi? Kugabungkan dua _miso_ ini, semua tergantung pilihanmu, Doppo- _chan_." Hifumi mengedip mata sekali.

Doppo- _chan_?

"Ehm, tunggu sebentar," Doppo mengulurkan dua tangan, menahan rentetan kata berkat si pirang yang bersemangat, "pertama-tama, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Hifumi merasa Doppo baru saja mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Kenapa, katamu? Tentu saja. Kau, 'kan, kekasihku."

Jadi yang kemarin bukan gurauan semata?!

"T-Tapi aku belum bilang iya."

"Kau ingin tahu apa maksudnya Querencia, kan?"

 _Tidak!_ Doppo menjerit dalam hati. Kalau diiyakan, bisa-bisa lelaki itu terjebak lagi oleh Hifumi. Kalau itu saja, bisa dicari di internet.

Internet.

Lalu kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja ia menolak?!

Doppo mulas, Hifumi segera menyadari perubahan roman muka lelaki berparas layu, jemari bercincin bergerak mengambil laptop tersebut dari pangkuan, dipindahkan ke _coffee table_. Lelaki pirang berlutut depan Doppo yang terdiam di sofa, menaruh kedua tangan pada pangkuan lelaki yang baru saja diklaimnya sebagai kekasih tadi. Ia menepuk-nepuk pangkuan Doppo untuk meraih atensi lelaki itu.

"Dengarkan aku," aura di belakang Hifumi berubah. Dari aura bunga mawar kuning bermekaran, berubah lebih berat dan dalam, seakan baru saja bertemu orang lain. Doppo bisa mencium parfum mahal dari leher dan pergelangan tangan Hifumi, tidak menyengat, anehnya Doppo menyukai aroma ini. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak terlalu suka wangi parfum kecuali wangi sabun mandi, Doppo pun hanya mengandalkan pewangi pakaian dibanding percikan parfum. "Aku tidak berbohong dengan apa yang kukatakan, aku akan menunjukan jawabannya dari tindakanku sendiri."

"Sebenarnya, apa maumu?" tanya Doppo. Ia mengernyit, "Ketika kencan kita kemarin selesai, seharusnya hubungan kita sudah selesai sampai di sana. Tetapi kau mengajakku untuk jadi kekasihmu, lalu bertukar kontak—padahal baru sehari kita bertemu?"

"Kau tentu tidak percaya bahwa cinta pandangan pertama itu ada, 'kan?" Tangan Hifumi menggenggam hangat tangan Doppo, tidak kalah hangatnya dengan senyum dan tatapan yang diberikan lelaki rupawan tersebut padanya. Doppo, lelaki biasa, merasa mungkin akan betah kalau menatap sepasang mata indah milik Hifumi beberapa menit lamanya.

Doppo menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga! Hahaha!" Hifumi berdiri, melepas genggamannya dari Doppo. Ia mencari-cari kotak _miso_ di dekatnya, lalu membawanya kembali ke dapur. "Baiklah, malam ini aku akan membuat sup _miso_ kombinasi! Tunggu di sana, oke, _cham-pagne_?"

Doppo _cengo_.

 _Cengo maksimal._

Entah bagaimana harus marah, Doppo terlalu syok untuk bereaksi seperti apa. Ia tidak mengira jawaban itu akan keluar, bisa jadi Hifumi penganut 'cinta pada pandangan pertama', 'kan? Tetapi dengan entengnya ia berkata 'aku juga!', menyamai jawabannya dengan Doppo. Ia sudah percaya dan mau menaruh atensi kepada Hifumi karena auranya berbeda, lalu yang tadi—apa barusan ia dipermainkan?!

Lelaki berseragam kantoran masih membeku di sofa sementara Hifumi keluar dari dapur dengan celemek. Entah apa yang baru saja dilakukan, ia melangkah berayun mendekati Doppo, ceria, melonggarkan dasi dari leher Doppo lalu membuka kancing kemejanya—

— _pemerkosaan!_

"AAH! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Tinju manis mendarat di perut Hifumi, lelaki pirang mengaduh, berguling-guling di lantai sembari memegangi perut seperti perempuan kram perut. Doppo tersengal, mengeratkan bogemnya yang berurat, wajah memerah sempurna, membayangkan malam ini melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_ bersamanya. Ia akui Izanami Hifumi memang tampan, terlalu tampan sampai berkilau bak cairan sampanye pada gelas ramping, tapi kalau sampai melakukan itu sekarang—mereka harus mengenal terlebih dahulu! Ya! Harus!

 _Namun melihat Hifumi bergulingan seperti itu membuatnya tidak tega._

"Maaf, maaf! Maafkan aku! Maaf aku tidak sengaja—TIDAK, AKU SENGAJA! Aku sengaja meninjumu karena kukira kau ingin memperkosaku! Maaf! Maaf!" Doppo membungkuk berulang kali, seperti sedang berhadapan dengan bos.

Kali ini giliran Hifumi yang _cengo_.

Memperkosa, katanya?

"Aah, begitu, ya." Aura tampan kembali diperoleh, Hifumi berdiri, mengambil punggung tangan Doppo amat romantis, lalu dibawa ke kecupan lembut. "Aku bisa melakukannya, c _hampagne_ , tapi atas permintaanmu. Jangan remehkan _host_ sepertiku, aku cukup terlatih menjadi _gigolo_."

Gigolo?!

"AH! Kau gigolo?!" Telunjuk Doppo mengacung pada hidung Hifumi, "Kau sering tidur dengan perempuan?!"

"Telunjukmu tidak sopan, _champagne_ -ku." Hifumi menyingkirkan telunjuk Doppo dari depan mukanya, "Bukankah itu hal biasa bagi pria 29 tahun sepertiku? Aku tidak yakin kau tak pernah melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_ dengan perempuan—"

Doppo menggeleng.

"Ya?" Hifumi tidak mengerti.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan itu dengan perempuan—sama sekali."

Giliran Hifumi yang menjerit.

"APA?! KAU TAK PERNAH?!" Suara Hifumi menggema, spontan ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya bergerak panik, takut ia merusak properti Doppo. Untuk sesaat helaian rambut Doppo tertiup angin, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya bahwa vibra Hifumi sama sepertinya. Pemilik _hypnosis microphone_.

Doppo mengangguk kalem.

"Tidak mungkin!" Hifumi bernada tak percaya, antara menyayangkan lelaki manis ini tidak pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan atau tidak percaya lelaki ini masih perjaka. "Padahal penampilanmu masih di atas rata-rata, kau lelaki baik, mapan, pasti ada lelaki—maksudku, perempuan mau hidup bersamamu."

"Kenyataannya hanya kucing betina yang mau hidup bersamaku."

"Lalu di mana dia?"

"Di dalam tanah."

"Oh—maaf."

Hening lagi.

Tercium aroma gosong, Doppo orang pertama yang menyadarinya, karena Hifumi sibuk menatapnya—disibukkan oleh pikiran. Tangan Doppo bergerak menutup hidungnya, "Kurasa aku mencium bau hangus—dari dapur."

Hifumi tersentak, "Ikanku!"

Lelaki pirang bergegas mengatasi kekacauan di dalam dapur. Ikut panik, Doppo pun menyusul dari belakang, membantu Hifumi yang kepayahan mengangkat ikan dari pemanggang. Air di panci pun sudah mendidih dari tadi, syukurlah tahu dan sayuran belum dimasukkan—atau nasibnya tidak akan jauh berbeda dari ikan _sanma_ dalam pemanggang.

 **[]**

"Maaf, ya, malah membuatkanmu sarapan." Hifumi menutup wajahnya sendiri, siku berpangku pada meja. Untuk mengganti ikan yang berubah menjadi arang, Hifumi membuatkan _tamagoyaki_ agar tidak memakan waktu lama. Ia segan memasak daging karena berpikir lelaki berambut merah pasti sudah kelaparan, memasak daging perlu waktu cukup lama untuk melunakkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Doppo menatap menu makan malamnya hari ini. Sup _miso_ , telur, dan akar _taro_ —nasi tidak boleh tertinggal. Ini sudah cukup mewah, dibanding menu makan malam Doppo seminggu ini. Semua tidak jauh dari makanan siap saji atau instan. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Izanami- _san_."

"Hifumi," lelaki pirang segera memotong, "panggil saja aku Hifumi."

"Baiklah, Hifumi- _san_."

"Kau formal sekali bahkan kepada kekasihmu, ya." Hifumi menurunkan tangannya dari muka, tersenyum, meraih sumpit kemudian menjepitnya dengan tangan, "Selamat makan!"

Doppo tersentak, ia segera mengambil sumpitnya sendiri, "S-Selamat makan!"

Si pirang tidak langsung menyuapkan makanan ke mulut, ia menunggu Doppo melakukannya terlebih dahulu, memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya—antusias, "Apakah enak?"

Doppo mengunyah, menutup matanya mencoba meneliti bagaimana rasa telur campur nasi yang disuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Tak lama, sepasang netra toska membuka, "Ini enak."

Sumringah, mata Hifumi dipenuhi haru, "Aah, syukurlah! Sudah lama aku tidak memasakkan makanan untuk seseorang, biasanya aku dimasakkan oleh pelayan rumahku! Jangan sungkan untuk tambah, oke?"

 _'Tapi ini, kan, rumahku,'_ batin Doppo.

"Kau belum menceritakan tentangmu secara rinci," ucap Doppo sembari mengunyah, mengamati lelaki di hadapannya menyuapkan nasi ke mulut penuh sukacita. Aura cerah di sekitar Hifumi membuat lelaki berambut merah ikut merasakan sinarnya, senyum Hifumi menular pada Doppo, sepasang mata sayu seolah tidak ingin lepas dari Hifumi—betapa besar daya tarik Izanami Hifumi. Apakah karena aura mereka sangat berbeda? Oleh karena itu Doppo ingin sekali merasakan aura dari Hifumi?

"Bukannya kau yang belum menceritakan siapa dirimu?" Hifumi menelan makanannya, "Yah, tapi aku sudah tahu duluan, sih."

"Kau menguntitku?" Doppo menyipitkan mata.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya mencari namamu di kotak pencarian internet lalu mencari siapa kau sebenarnya. Kebetulan kau bekerja di rumah sakit tempat biasa aku _check-up_ , jadi aku bertanya kepada Jakurai-s _ensei_ tentang Kannonzaka Doppo." Hifumi tersenyum miring.

 _'Tidak salah lagi, kau memang penguntit,'_ batin Doppo, suram.

"Tapi bukankah baru terpaut sehari?" tanya Doppo. "Kau menanyai Jakurai- _sensei_ dari mana—"

"Dari telepon!"

Orang ini seenaknya!

Kehabisan kata. Kehabisan ide. Hifumi ternyata orangnya _nafsuan_ , Doppo sampai tidak tahu ingin membalas perkataannya dengana apa. Ia menyantap makan malamnya dengan kalem tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi, ia yakin Hifumi sudah menyediakan semua jawabannya—dan menurut Doppo, jawaban Hifumi sama sekali tidak bisa ditolerir. Bagaimanapun, dia TETAP penguntitnya!

Merapikan sumpit, Hifumi memejamkan mata, "Namaku Izanami Hifumi—seperti yang telah kauketahui. Aku seorang host dan juga gigolo di salah satu _host house_ daerah Shinjuku. Aku tinggal di apartement kelas atas daerah Shinjuku bersama seorang pelayan, _she's hot tho_. Membuat akun di aplikasi atau situs kencan adalah hobi baruku akhir-akhir ini."

Hah? Doppo menyipitkan mata, menjungkitkan sebelah alis. Pujian terhadap pelayan di tengah perkenalan yang terdengar 'resmi' ini membuat pikirannya tidak bisa fokus sejenak. Lalu apa itu, hobi baru? Membuat akun di situs kencan?

"Bukankah host sepertimu harusnya mudah mendapatkan wanita?" tanya Doppo, retoris.

"Justru sebaliknya!" Hifumi menyanggah, "Sebagai host, aku harus adil dengan semua klienku yang mayoritas perempuan—atau seluruhnya. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk mencari pasangan yang ingin diajak sehidup semati dengan benar, kebanyakan dari mereka termakan oleh pesona luarku. Padahal aku lebih ingin menjual pesona di dalam, baru kujual pesona luarku sebagai _fanservice_."

Mudah sekali bagi Doppo membayangkan seperti apa Hifumi menjadi suami.

"Tetapi alasan terbesarnya bukan itu," telunjuk Hifumi bergoyang, "aku takut dengan wanita."

ANEH.

"Haah?" Mata Doppo semakin sipit, "Tak mungkin, kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak bisa bersenggama dengan perempuan."

"Dengan pengecualian jika aku memakai jasku."

Apa ini.

"Apa hubungannya jas dengan ketakutanmu?"

Hifumi melempar pandangan ke jendela, tersenyum simpul, "Jakurai- _sensei_ pernah berkata kalau aku mendapatkan seluruh keberanian dan percaya diri jikalau dalam mode _host_. Mungkin sugesti atau efek _placebo_ karena jas adalah senjataku agar bisa dekat dengan wanita satu senti, tapi kalau jas ini kulepas, niscaya aku akan melarikan diri sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi."

Sengsara sekali perempuan yang mau dengan dia.

"Tampaknya kau lebih sulit mencari wanita dibandingkan aku," Doppo menopang dagu, menoleh ke samping.

"Karena itulah, aku terkejut karena kau tidak pernah—sekalipun—dekat—dengan—wanita?" Hifumi mematah-matahkan kalimat akhir, diberi sedikit penekanan. Wajahnya mulai maju, mendekati Doppo. Yang didekati hanya melempar lirikan 'menjauh dariku', kemudian direspon positif oleh Hifumi.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu. Libur selalu kupakai untuk istirahat," balas Doppo.

"Memang, sih, tampangmu mirip orang yang sering masturbasi."

 _Checkmate._

Rona merah menyelimuti wajah Doppo, mulai menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri, ia memundurkan kursi guna memberi jarak antara mereka berdua. Kenapa orang ini seperti tahu dirinya bagaimana? Apa memang benar wajahnya seperti itu? Ah, terkutuklah mata panda dan muka layu ini! Jangan-jangan ia sulit mendapatkan kekasih karena mereka menganggap Doppo pria mesum? Hei, dia memang sering menonton film biru, tapi bukan berarti dia mesum!

Oh, artinya orientasi seksual bukan satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia sampai membuka akun di situs kencan itu.

"Kalau dari ekspresimu, tampaknya tebakanku benar, ya." Hifumi menyeringai.

"Kurasa itu kebutuhan normal bagi semua pria," ucap Doppo.

"Ya, aku juga kerapkali melakukan masturbasi kalau pikiran kotorku mendidihkan tubuhku, terkadang menonton film dewasa. Ah, hormonku tidak terkontrol, kautahu." Hifumi memaklumi, ia bersandar pada kursi sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Tapi tidak normal kalau sampai tidak terpancing oleh suara desahan indah."

 _Yamaap._

Kenapa manusia kuning ini seolah tahu segalanya tentang dia? Astaga, orang ini _stalker_ sejati, rasanya seluruh _anxiety_ Doppo terhadap hormon seksualnya tidak pernah ia ungkapkan bahkan ke Dokter Jakurai sekalipun. Apa semudah itu dirinya dibaca oleh Hifumi bagaikan buku polos yang terbuka? Lihat itu, tawa menyebalkan yang keluar dari bibir seksi si host—tunggu, kenapa ia berpikir bibir si kuning itu seksi?!

"Harusnya di usia 29 tahun seperti ini, kita sudah bisa mengontrolnya, 'kan?"—bahkan dia berasumsi Doppo pun berusia 29 tahun juga?!—"Tapi ini lain! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrolnya, bahkan di depanmu!"

Apaaa?

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR—" Doppo segera memotong, "—pertama, kenapa kau seolah bisa menebak masalah-masalahku ini? Jelaskan."

"Dengan telepati antara sepasang kekasih," Hifumi mengedip mata jenaka.

"Halo, polisi?" Doppo _mojok_ , entah secepat apa ia sudah mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelepon polisi. Dari layar, tampak sebuah nama 'Iruma'. Oh, tidak.

"TUNGGU, TUNGGU, TUNGGU! AKU BISA JELASKAN! Tolong tutup teleponnya, _sweety_." Ponsel Doppo direbut, tanpa basa-basi Hifumi memencet tombol merah, disita dalam saku jas Hifumi. Ia pun kembali duduk di kursi makan, tak peduli Doppo merengek meminta ponselnya dikembalikan. Ia kenal siapa polisi itu, kenapa dunia bisa sesempit ini? Ia tahu Jepang memang sempit, tapi setidaknya beri satu kesempatan si polisi bejad itu keluar negeri! Ke Amerika, misalkan. Mungkin saja dia tertarik menjadi tentara _Navy_ kalau temannya yang tiada hari tanpa berseragam militer itu berniat kembali.

"Jelaskan," tatapan Doppo menuntut jawaban. Si pirang tertawa sumbang, menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Hifumi membuka orasi dengan dehaman singkat, "Jadi kenapa aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu adalah memang dari Jakurai- _sensei_. Aku bertanya banyak hal—"

"ITU SUDAH!" Doppo _ngegas_ , "Beberapa tidak diketahui Jakurai- _sensei_ , maksudku kenapa kau bisa tahu aku sering masturbasi, menonton film porno tanpa sedikitpun merasa terangsang—KENAPA?" Kepalannya menggebrak meja, Hifumi tersentak. Panik menyerang. _Panik aku, Gusti._

"Oke, oke, tenang dulu! Ya? Aku hanya keliru bicara, sekarang baru ke intinya!" Hifumi mengangkat telapak tangan menyerupai anjing ingin bertepuk tangan, Doppo yang _ngegas_ berpotensi membuat seluruh isi apartement porak-poranda, "Apa kau tidak ingat dua bulan yang lalu?"

"Haaah?" Doppo menjungkat-jungkitkan alis, "KAPAN KITA PERNAH BERTEMU, HAH? Aku tak ingat punya waktu menemui host perusak privasi orang sepertimu, waktuku dipakai untuk bekerja di depan komputer, pulang, melihat koi berenang di selokan—JANGAN TERTAWA!"

Tertawa di saat situasi panas bukanlah opsi yang tepat, tapi Hifumi tidak bisa menahan diri bahwa betapa lucu hidup Doppo yang disebut-sebutnya 'menyedihkan', "OKE, C _HILL_. TENANGKAN DIRIMU DULU, KALAU BEGINI TOPIKNYA TIDAK AKAN SELESAI!"

"TOPIKNYA SELESAI KALAU SEMUA SUDAH JELAS."

"IYA, AKU JAMIN KAU MENDAPATKAN SEMUANYA!" Hifumi lama-kelamaan ngeri melihat lelaki panda di hadapannya sudah separuh ngamuk, "Kau harus ingat apa yang terjadi dua bulan lalu di depan bar dekat rumah sakit tempat kau bekerja! Kalau tidak, topik kita habis sampai di sini saja."

"Apa?" Doppo mencoba menahan luapan emosinya yang berkobar, ia pun bersikeras mengingat apa yang terjadi dua bulan lalu, tapi sial—yang ia ingat hanyalah kerja, pulang, kerja, lalu pulang. Kepalanya mulai sakit memikirkan ini semua, ia menopang kening dengan tangan, siku bertumpu pada meja.

"Oke, jangan paksakan dirimu, Jakurai- _sensei_ tidak mau kau terbebani pikirannya terus-menerus." Hifumi pun mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali, "Dua bulan lalu, kita bertemu di bar. Kau baru saja akan masuk ke dalam sementara aku kepayahan melarikan diri tanpa jas, kuminta kau minum-minum bersamaku di bar agar wanita-wanita itu tidak berani mendekatiku. Dari jauh saja bisa kelihatan kalau wajahmu itu menakutkan bagi kaum Hawa."

Entah harus kesal atau tertawa miris, Doppo memilih untuk mendengarkan dulu.

"Saat itu kau kebingungan, tapi tidak bisa menolak karena aku memaksamu. Akhirnya kita minum-minum, dipandangi oleh wanita-wanita di ujung ruangan. Aku tak menyangka toleransimu akan alkohol cukup tinggi, kau memesan banyak sekali minuman. Aku baru gelas ketiga, kau sudah keenam."

Oke, ini memang benar. Jakurai- _sensei_ pernah berkata padanya untuk tidak minum sendirian.

"Kau mabuk di gelas ketujuh, kau meracau. Curhat padaku tentang orientasi seksualmu, kebiasaanmu sepulang kerja, kau menganggap dirimu biseksual—tapi di menit lain kau memujiku punya daya tarik. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu, 'kan? Aku tidak keberatan jikalau laki-laki yang mengatakannya, tidak sekali lelaki menyatakan cinta padaku setelah kulayani mereka di sebuah pesta."

Mulai dari sini, firasat Doppo memburuk.

"Aku melayanimu dengan baik, karena aku juga ingin melarikan diri dari tatapan tajam wanita-wanita yang memergokiku tanpa jas. Bahkan ketika kau dengan sengaja menyentuhkan tanganmu di batangku dan memujinya besar, lalu menunduk kelam karena merasa kalah ukuran denganku—kau tetap kulayani!"

INI MEMANG BURUK.

"Kau menangis karena merasa kesepian, kau tidak mengerti ke arah mana orientasi seksualmu. Di usia 29 tahun, kau ingin berkeluarga. Kau ingin ada seseorang memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, mengurusmu, menghiburmu di ranjang. Ketika kau siap, kau ingin memiliki anak. Tidak sekali kau mengulang kata 'ingin tidur panjang', di sini aku panik karena pikiranmu sudah gelap—yah, aku tidak menyalahkan pikiranmu, aku juga sering berpikir begitu."

Hifumi menarik napas, "Aku mengerti seluruh perasaanmu! Aku mulai bersimpati padamu, kau yang menangis memintaku untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman. Aku tidak keberatan karena bar ini tidak sensitif akan hal berbau sesama jenis, yang kupermasalahkan adalah—apakah aku boleh melakukannya kepada orang mabuk? Bisa saja kau akan menyesali ini semua. Tapi tidak, kau menarik tubuhku duluan dan—" ia pun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Dan?" Doppo seakan sudah menebak apa kelanjutannya. Pipinya merah padam, menunduk dalam.

Hifumi, dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, menyerukan kalimat lantang, "Kita melakukan _ini_ dan _itu_ di toilet bar!"

Ini dia.

"AKU TIDAK LAGI PERJAKA?!" jerit Doppo frustasi.

"MAKANYA AKU KAGET KARENA KAU MENGAKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKANNYA!" Giliran Hifumi yang menggebrakkan tangan ke meja, "Padahal kita pernah, bersama-sama!"

Doppo sudah sibuk memegangi leher yang hendak mengudarakan jeritan dEPreSI.

"Lalu setelah itu, kau meninggalkanku seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Aku mencoba mengejarmu, tapi kau memintaku untuk menjauh sambil memegangi kepala, kurasa kau sudah kembali sadar, kepalamu sakit karenanya. Aku membiarkanmu, namun dua bulan lamanya, sudah cukup bagiku untuk merindukan racauan dan—kehangatanmu." Hifumi mengusap tengkuk yang berkeringat, "Kau—cukup lihai juga, ternyata. Sebagai perjaka yang rajin menonton film biru."

ITU PUJIAN APA LEDEKAN.

"Tapi aku ingat kata terakhir yang kauucapkan padaku mengenai Querencia," Hifumi berdiri, memutari meja lalu memegangi kedua bahu Doppo, menunjukkan keseriusannya. Doppo sendiri pun kehilangan kata-kata, perlahan memori dua bulan lalu mulai muncul ke permukaan. Ia bisa ingat bagaimana Hifumi berusaha memasukkan miliknya dan menyenggol prostat demi membuat Doppo merasakan kenikmatan di atas awan. Ia bahkan ingat bahwa mereka melakukannya dengan senyum lepas.

"A-Apa itu?" tanya Doppo, retoris. Rasa-rasanya ia bisa menebak, ingatannya mulai kembali, dari awal ia masuk ke bar hingga keluar dari toilet dalam keadaan kacau.

"Setelah kau mencapai klimaks, kau berkata padaku—" kalimat lanjutan itu terdengar buram di telinga Doppo, yang sudah memerah padam sampai rasanya ia bisa pingsan kapan saja. Ia tidak perlu lagi mencari tahu apa itu Querencia, Doppo ingat bahwa dirinya rajin berselancar di internet, sehingga mendapatkan kata-kata aneh yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat seseorang penasaran.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Hifumi menaikkan sebelah alis, pipinya pun memanas, "Aku mencarimu mati-matian hingga putus asa dan akhirnya melihatmu di situs kencan _online_ yang kukelola. Aku melihatmu membuat akun di sana, kemudian kulacak kapan kaubuat akun, di mana kau tinggal dari GPS yang otomatis menyala ketika kau mengaktifkan akun, dan berusaha membuat pelacak menjodohkan aku dan kau agar kita bisa bertemu!"

"Apa? J-Jadi situs kencan itu—"

"Aku rajin membuat akun di banyak situs kencan bukan hanya menginginkan hiburan, tetapi untuk mencarimu dan ingin melihat perbedaan situs-situs tersebut dengan kelolaan keluarga Izanami. Izanami, keluargaku, adalah pengusaha. Tapi aku tinggal secara mandiri menjadi seorang host dan memperoleh kekayaanku dengan usahaku sendiri."

Doppo kehilangan kata-kata, ia bahkan kehilangan tenaga untuk sekadar melawan.

"Kalimat terakhirmu adalah alasan terkuat mengapa aku mencarimu sampai sekarang!" Hifumi mencengkeram bahu Doppo, ia merasa—dirinya mulai terobsesi dengan lelaki itu, baik dari ekspresi layunya maupun kalimat manis yang mengenang di kepala, "Karena aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, kau membuatku merasa pulang ke 'rumah'. Aku merasa menjadi diriku sendiri ketika bersamamu, kau adalah Querencia-ku."

Hifumi maju, menarik bahu Doppo naik, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam lumatan penuh kenangan—

—akan tetapi, lengan serta bibir Doppo sama sekali tidak menolak.

 **[]**

" _Aku ingin bertemu kembali denganmu, bahkan sekalipun aku melupakanmu ketika badanku keluar dari bilik ini. Feels like being home on vacation time, you're my oasis, my querencia."_

— _Doppo Kannonzaka_

 **[]**

 **end.**

 **Catatan Kaki:**

 **[1] Querencia:** _The place where one's strength is drawn from; where one feels at home; the place where you're your most authentic self. The verb, "queer" means to desire. Querencia is a favorite spot, fondness._

 **Catatan Penulis:**

HALOOO! Semoga teman-teman menyukainya, ya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan grammar, mohon koreksi jikalau ada kesalahan, ya! Ini adalah fanfiksi slash pertamaku di fandom ini, aku senang menuliskannya karena ini OTPku banget.

Ada slight Jyuuto x Doppo, ya? Ya, sebenarnya aku juga ngeship mereka kalau dijadiin threesome sama Hifumi. Tapi HifuDo tetep memenangkan hatiku. xD Sebenarnya aku ingin buat sampe skidipapap tapi sadar jari dan situasi tidak tepat untuk mengetik NSFW—ya, aku mengetik ini ketika orang rumah berkeliaran, bahkan duduk di sampingku sambil menonton film di laptopnya, hehehe.

Aku berniat membuat satu fanfiksi lagi untuk HifuDo Day tapi lebih seriusan dikit—lebih melankolis. Semoga waktunya cukup—karena sambil menghadapi UAS. :"D

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai di sini! Maju terus, kapal HifuDooooo!


End file.
